


Crave

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You know how you get – so desperate you can’t think straight.”“You like that about me,” she pouted, head resting on her pillow.“I love that about you,” he corrected, leaning over to give her a kiss. It could have been considered chaste if it wasn’t on her ass.Clarke prefers anal sex to anything else; thankfully she's found a partner who feels the same.2019 Kink meme prompt fill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from the kink meme was:  
>  _Clarke LOVES anal. She loves it so much, she enjoys it way more than any other kind of sex._  
>  Bonus points for details about past partners and how they dealt with her preference
> 
> So there's a couple of paragraphs at the start on past relationships, but the rest is just Clarke and Bellamy.
> 
> This is an edited version of what I managed to post while the km was live, still working on the conclusion.

It was pure curiosity that led Clarke to purchase a double-ended dildo one idle day, having found her fingers wandering to her asshole with increasing frequency while she was masturbating and enjoying the feeling. There was a noticeable size difference between the two ends, the smaller one clearly marked on the packaging as the side for her asshole. She’d inserted that end first, intended just to test it slowly, but ended up getting so wrapped up fucking her ass with it that she’d hadn’t even bothered using the other end in her pussy. It wasn’t long before the larger end was what she needed to satisfy her asshole and she realized this preference was something she needed get her partners involved in.

Finn had been thrilled to have a girlfriend who loved anal, but it ended up being part of the reason they broke up so quickly. He was so excited to have a girlfriend who would let him fuck her ass, he couldn’t contain himself – literally. Clarke hadn’t minded the first time, but when he kept coming before he’d barely even fucked her, so quick that she never had the chance to get anything out of it, she knew it was time to call it quits.

Her girlfriends were more accommodating in various degrees. They’d all been happy to finger her ass and use toys on her, but it wasn’t always enough. Some had only been willing to use the anal beads, not getting that Clarke needed more than that to satisfy her. Others, Lexa in particular, had enjoyed using a strap-on on Clarke, but anal had always been Clarke’s partiality, not theirs. They’d wanted to give her pussy just as much attention, didn’t understand why Clarke preferred the toys in her ass so much – thought the same when she asked them to eat her ass. The sex hadn’t been the reason for the breakups like with Finn, but there had always been something missing – an itch that hadn’t quite been scratched.

None of them had ever craved anal the way she did – not until Bellamy.

From the first time they met at Monty’s birthday party she could tell Bellamy was an ass man. Her tits had caught his attention of course, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes kept trailing over her backside whenever he thought he could get away with it. Clarke had made sure to brush her ass against his crotch when leaving, smirking when he jerked and spilled his drink in response.

Their mutual friends ensured they kept meeting, so Clarke started showing off her ass more for him to admire – dressing and posing to best enhance her natural curves, sticking her ass out when she knew he was paying attention. To Clarke’s delight, Bellamy started to give back just as good as he got. He started off with just slight brushes of his hands against her ass to test her boundaries, before taking it further – pinching and squeezing when no one was looking.

One night when they were all at a bar, Clarke was teasing him worse than usual until Bellamy slapped her ass. It was only a light tap – less than half the strength she would later enjoy from his spankings – but Bellamy hadn’t missed the way it made Clarke’s thighs clench together.

Clarke had pulled him away from their friends to dance with her, wasting no time in turning around and rubbing her ass up against him. Bellamy’s hands were firm on her hips, directing her movements to grind up against him. She could clearly feel his hardness through his jeans in just the spot where she wanted him most.

When Clarke had twisted round in his arms, finally done with teasing, Bellamy had curved his huge palms around her ass cheeks and squeezed. Then he’d finally told her all the filthy things he wanted to do to her ass. His words had made Clarke so weak in the knees he’d practically had to carry her from the bar to her apartment to make good on his naughty promises.

Once they started dating Clarke realized he complemented her so well in other ways, perhaps it was no surprise that his need for anal sex matched hers in ways she never thought of.

A week after Clarke cried out during sex that she wished her ass could be stuffed all the time Bellamy gifted her with a new butt plug, the top small enough for her to discreetly wear it in public but thick enough to burn just right.

The night Clarke told Bellamy she wished she could taste her ass, he pulled out of her ass and fed her his cock, so she could lick herself off him. 

When her previous neighbors interrupted their all-day fucking session in every room of Clarke’s old apartment because she was screaming too loud, Bellamy gagged her mouth with her soaked panties and got right back to pounding her ass.

After Clarke said she wished she could see his cum filling her ass, he started taking photos for her – once a video after a particularly big load – making sure to spread her ass cheeks wide when he took the shots so she could see the drops of his semen spilling out of her asshole.

 

Clarke was looking at those photos right now as she masturbated in their bed, fucking her asshole with her favorite dildo. It had been a while since she’d used it though – not since she and Bellamy had moved in together, giving Clarke daily access to his cock – and it just wasn’t hitting the spot the way she remembered.

She had already come once that afternoon but it hadn’t been enough – it was almost a week since her last orgasm and having not gone more than three days without one since she’d started dating Bellamy she needed more. Clarke knew plenty of ways to make herself come, could easily rub out a couple more orgasms if speed was what she was looking for, but she was desperate for a good ass fucking. Since her usually accommodating boyfriend had been so busy this week she had to give it to herself, which had never been a problem before. She was just a little out of practice.

Clarke swiped past the picture displayed on her phone to the video, hitting play and licking her lips as she watched Bellamy’s cum drip out of her asshole. Her movements with the dildo sped up as she heard Bellamy’s praise and dirty words filter through the speaker, watched his fingers mix their cum and spread it over her ass. She could feel herself getting wetter, but even as Clarke tried adjusting the angle of her hips it still wasn’t filling her the way she wanted.

Whining in frustration, Clarke was just about to try re-positioning herself when she heard the sound of the apartment door opening.

“Clarke?” Bellamy called out. “You home?”

She hadn’t expected Bellamy back for a while longer, but maybe this was better – just the thought of him finding her in her current position made her pussy clench. “In here,” she replied, hoping her voice sounded even. Clarke let her phone drop to the pillow beside her and used her newly freed hand to start playing with her tits.

His reaction didn’t disappoint. The easy smile on his lips faded as soon as he saw her, his dark eyes turning black with desire. “Fuck me,” he groaned.

Laid out naked on their bed, one hand twisting her nipple while the other steadily thrust a dildo in and out of her asshole, Clarke was sure she made quite the picture.

“Hi Bell,” she said sweetly, keeping up her movements.

“This what you been up to all afternoon, huh?” he wondered, dropping his backpack down on the floor and leaning back against the door frame to stare at her. “Fuck, Clarke. That feel good?”

Clarke nodded, though her face twisted into a frown as she chased after a release that still seemed frustratingly out of reach. “Bellamy,” she whined.

“What’s the matter, baby?” he asked, rushing toward the bed. He gently caressed her face with his rough palm, leaning next to her so that he had a good view though he didn’t touch her anywhere else.

“I – I need –” Clarke broke off as she struggled to articulate the feeling. Pouting, she thrust the dildo harder into her ass, but she didn’t seem to be moving any closer to an orgasm despite the heat running through her at Bellamy’s roving eyes.

“Shhh,” Bellamy whispered, using his thumb to free her bottom lip from where she’d trapped it between her teeth. “I know what you need, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this finished before the next kink meme round - just!

“Bell,” she whimpered as he gently removed the dildo from her ass.

“Turn around, baby,” he said, shifting further down the bed so he was sat by her legs. Clarke immediately started getting onto her hands and knees, but Bellamy halted her movements.

“Just relax for me, darling,” he said, easing her upper body down so only her ass was in the air. She rested her left cheek on the pillow, and slid her hands underneath it.

Her knee knocked something, the dildo or the lube maybe, but she didn’t pay any attention as she let Bellamy reposition her. He kicked his shoes off and settled onto his knees behind her, taking some of her weight onto his thighs. “I don’t think you’ve been taking care of this gorgeous ass,” he murmured, his large hands engulfing her ass cheeks as he massaged them. “You know how you get – so desperate you can’t think straight.”

“You like that about me,” she pouted against the pillow.

“I love that about you,” he corrected, leaning over to give her a kiss. It could have been considered chaste if it wasn’t on her ass. “But you’re gonna hurt yourself if you’re not careful,” he murmured. “So let’s go slow okay. Will you let me take care of you, baby?”

Clarke nodded before realising he couldn’t see. “Yes, Bell,” she said prettily.

“Good girl,” he whispered.

She could feel his breath so close to her asshole that Clarke was waiting with anticipation for the feel of his mouth there again, but it didn’t come. The heat of his breath faded as his hands started running up the side of her body, moving underneath to squeeze her tits once before going to her back and massaging her shoulders.

Clarke tried to relax into Bellamy’s ministrations as he murmured softly to her – she did love his hands. They were deliciously big and rough and knew her body so well. But she couldn’t help but wiggle her ass in frustration at being left untended where she wanted him most.

“I said relax,” he reminded, pressing a little harder on her shoulders.

“I am relaxed,” she argued, making him snort.

“Sure you are.” He smacked her right ass cheek; just lightly, a warning, but it made her clench in anticipation.

“I just need it so bad,” she whined into the pillow.

“I know you do, baby,” he said, hands moving to massage her ass again. “I haven’t been taking care of you this week, have I?”

“You’ve been busy,” Clarke replied immediately at the rebuke in his voice. She hadn’t felt neglected, just strung out. “I don’t mind. I’m just out of practise.”

“You want me to let you finish yourself off?”

“No,” Clarke protested, a hand coming up from underneath the pillow to grab at his hand. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured her, this time leaning further forward so he could kiss her shoulder blade. “But if you want to take care of things yourself, it’s okay. I’d be happy to watch.”

She knew he meant it from the dark edge to his voice. “Another time. Today I want you. I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too baby. Let me make it up to you.” She turned around onto her side as his hands fell away. He moved to lie down next to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her soundly; the kind of kiss they hadn’t had time for this week. Clarke ran her hands all the way from his hair to his ass as their tongues explored each other’s mouths thoroughly. His all-consuming kiss, and the friction of his fully-dressed form against her naked body was quickly working her up again, but when Clarke hooked a leg over his hip and tried to grind down against his jeans, Bellamy pulled back.

“Clarke,” he said sternly, hands continuing to run from her thighs to her back. “I’ve not finished getting you ready.”

She pouted at his determined face. “The massage was nice, Bell, but –“

“I wasn’t talking about a massage,” he said, his grin turning into a devilish smirk.

He pecked her lips before sitting up, ignoring Clarke’s whine.

“On your knees, baby. I promise you’ll like it,” he added when she didn’t move immediately.

“So you _are_ going to fuck me now?”

“You’ll see.”

It wasn’t a no, so Clarke returned to the position he’d put her in before. When Bellamy settled behind her again, he adjusted her with his hands gripping her hips tightly, just how Clarke liked it. He used his thumbs to spread her ass cheeks apart before licking a long stripe between them.

Clarke moaned, hands clutching the sheets. “Oh!”

“That good baby?” he asked knowingly, before repeating the action.

“Uh huh,” she whimpered as he started kissing and licking around her asshole. “So good! Please, Bellamy.”

“Please what baby?” He sounded innocent this time, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was denying her.

“Please fuck me,” she cried. “Fuck my ass with your tongue! – Oh!” she screamed when he finally obliged, his strong tongue probing her favorite hole.

Her knees scrabbled about on the bed as she writhed under his ministrations, knocking the objects on the bed further about, but Clarke didn’t care. Bellamy’s face was buried in her ass, fucking her just how she loved – and he did too, his hot groans harmonising with her louder moans. When he moved a hand to play with her clit she was gone, coming hard against his hand with a cry.

His fingers played gently with her slit as she came down, his tongue still giving her ass little kitten licks. She smiled to herself when she felt him move a hand to start coating her back hole with her come, excited to feel his fingers in her ass.

“You good, baby?”

Clarke knew he was just checking in, but replied, “I need more.” That had taken the edge off but it wasn’t enough.

He laughed darkly. “I know you do, darling.” But instead of fingering her, he moved away, the bed dipping as he stood up.

She frowned against the pillow, starting to push herself up, though it turned into a smile when she heard the sound of his belt buckle opening.

“Did you have the lube out?”

Clarke had enough presence of mind to look at him over her shoulder, raising a haughty eyebrow at him. “What am I, an amateur?”

Bellamy chuckled, grinning in amusement as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “I know you’re the expert babe, I just can’t see it.”

“It was here on the bed.” She twisted around looking for it, felt it by her thighs before she saw it. “There it is,” she said and Bellamy moved it to the nightstand as he finally started removing his jeans.

“What were you looking at on your phone?” he asked, nodding to where it lay near the headboard.

Clarke unlocked it and turned it to show him. It was still open on the video of him spreading his cum over her ass.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Bellamy groaned. His clothes now on the floor, Bellamy ran a hand up and down his hard length as his eyes caught on the sight for a moment. Clarke used his distraction to lean forward and lick at the head of his cock before picking up the bottle of lube and squirting some into her hand.

“Impatient, baby?” he asked as she started slathering his cock with lube.

“Always.”

His laughter died on his lips after a particular twist of her hand. Pushing her hands off him, he picked up the bottle of lube himself. “Okay, I got you. Back on your knees, babe.”

Once Clarke returned to her earlier position, he squeezed more lube onto her ass, using his long fingers to massage it around.

“Mmmm. I need you, Bell,” she said, enjoying the feel of his fingers in her asshole, but wanting more.

“I’m here.”

He took pity on her though because he removed his fingers and finally – finally – starting pressing the head of his cock into her asshole.

“Fuck, Bell,” Clarke groaned, her elbows digging into the mattress as he steadily continued pushing into her. He knew she didn’t want slow. “I need… - uh!“ she exclaimed once he was all the way inside her.

“What do you need?” he asked, with a slap to her ass, not moving. Clarke’s ass clenched around him, equal parts relief and need.

“I need you to fuck my ass!”

“Like this?” He started rapidly fucking her ass, the speed he knew she liked when she was desperate.

“Yes! Don’t stop Bell. Fill my ass!” She continued moaning as he kept on fucking her, her cries becoming unintelligible.

“Shhh baby, I got you,” he soothed, his sweet voice at odds with the fierce pounding he was giving her. “Can’t come if your ass isn’t filled, can you baby?”

“Can’t,” Clarke whimpered.

“That’s right my gorgeous girl,” he said, one hand running up and down her body as the other held on tight to her hip. “Never met anyone like you, baby. Look at you, demanding I pound your ass just like you did that first night – still can’t get enough, can you? Fuck, you’re perfect Clarke”

She was so close now. His words and his cock taking her right up to the edge. She just needed something else.

“Come in my ass, Bellamy.”

“That’s where you want it, baby?”

“Yes! I’m so close, Bell.” She could tell he wasn’t far off himself. “I just need your cum.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, stumbling out of his rhythm momentarily. “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I need you to fill my ass with your cum, Bell - please!”

After a few more sharp thrusts, Bellamy came with a groan inside her, mumbling, “Fuck Clarke fuck.”

The feeling of his hot cum filling up her ass triggered Clarke’s own orgasm, at last the intensity she’d been craving all afternoon. She screamed with it, almost in tears before she let herself slide onto the bed.

She mumbled in disappointment as Bellamy pulled out of her, but sighed happily as she felt his fingers start playing with her cum.

“Better?” he asked.

“Better.”

“So,” he said, kissing her shoulder, “do you want me to get your plug or shall I lick you clean?”

Clarke’s lips grew in a lazy smile at her two perfect options. “That depends?”

“On what?”

“On how soon you can fuck me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I thought of writing when I first started, but I have seen a few other kink meme prompts that might make good additions. Let me know if you're interested as I might add more chapters.


End file.
